moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shrek 2
thumb|265px Shrek 2 es una película de animación estrenada el 17 de junio de 2004 por CGI producida por Dreamworks Animation de 2004 dirigida por Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury y Conrad Vernon. Es el segundo proyecto de la serie de Shrek, y la secuela de Shrek de 2001. En su idioma original, presenta las voces estelares de Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Rupert Everett, Jennifer Saunders y Antonio Banderas siendo una de las más grandes controversias de los actores participantes. Shrek 2 logró el primer fin de semana más grande para una película de animación en Estados Unidos, obteniendo $108,037,878 (dólares) en sólo tres días. Éste fue un récord en su tiempo (2004), pero fue sobrepasado por su secuela Shrek Tercero tres años después. Se convirtió en la película más taquillera de 2004 en todo el mundo con 919 millones de dólares. Su respectivo soundtrack alcanzó el top 10 en el Billboard 200. Es la segunda película animada más taquillera de la historia, sólo superada por Toy Story 3 en 2010, y la película de Dreamworks más exitosa hasta la fecha. Argumento Tras su luna de miel, el ogro Shrek y la princesa Fiona regresan al pantano y junto con Burro/Asno reciben una invitación de los padres de Fiona, los reyes del Reino de Muy, Muy Lejano, ya que están enterados de su matrimonio y están ansiosos de conocer a su yerno. Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como esperaron. Cuando llegan, todo el pueblo queda sorprendido al ver que de la carroza salen dos ogros y al ver que su yerno no fue lo que esperaban, el rey Harold y Shrek no se soportan (esto queda de manifiesto durante la cena de esa noche, en la que se produce una discusión que lentamente va subiendo en nivel y demostraciones de odio mutuas). Tras presenciar el vergonzoso comportamiento de Shrek y de su padre, Fiona se va a su habitación a llorar al balcón y de pronto de se le aparece un Hada Madrina que se sorprende al saber que Fiona se había casado con Shrek en lugar de su hijo, el príncipe Encantador (que había ido a buscarla al castillo donde la rescató Shrek). El hada madrina le dice a Harold que haga todo lo posible para eliminar al ogro. Harold va a La Manzana Envenenada (un bar sólo para villanos de cuentos), en donde contrata al Gato con Botas para que mate a Shrek. El rey engaña a Shrek diciéndole que vaya a la mañana siguiente al bosque para ir de caza con él para hacer las paces, pero allí Shrek encuentra al Gato con Botas que lo quiere matar. Sin embargo, el gato termina suplicándole a Shrek piedad de él y se vuelve su amigo, lo que causa la furia de Burro. Al darse cuenta de que el rey contrató al gato para matarlo, Shrek piensa que Fiona sería más feliz si él fuera un apuesto príncipe, así que va a ver al hada madrina a su fábrica y le pide ayuda. Al ver que ésta se niega, Shrek y compañía le roban una poción para ser felices para siempre siendo guapos. La Hada Madrina descubre qué fórmula le habían robado y planea junto con el rey Harold hacerle creer a Fiona que Encantador es el ogro ya convetido en hombre. Shrek y burro toman la poción y al día siguiente se despiertan y ven que Shrek se ha convertido en un joven muy apuesto y burro un hermoso corcel blanco y que también descubren que puede permanentemente quedarse así si Shrek recibe el beso de su verdadero amor a la media noche, por lo que se van a ver a Fiona (que también había vuelto a ser humana, ya que si uno bebía la poción también afectaría a su verdadero amor). Fiona encuentra a Encantador quien le dice que es Shrek y que había tomado la poción, así que la abraza. Shrek cuando llega al castillo se encuentra con el hada madrina y lo encierra en una habitación, al verlos, cree que Fiona quiere a Encantador y la deja ir, Shrek deprimido va con burro y gato a La Manzana Envenenada donde Harold vuelve a ir y se reune con el Hada Madrina y Encantador, ya que a Fiona no le gusta nada Encantador y se niega a continuar con esa falsedad y el Hada le da una pócima para que ella se enamore de Encantador al recibir un beso de él, pero siendo incapaz de hacerle daño a su propia hija, Harold no se la da, Shrek los descubre y los meten a la cárcel. Sus amigos de los cuentos de hadas, más tarde, los rescatan. Mientras tanto en el castillo se celebra un baile para celebrar el matrimonio de Shrek y Fiona pero convencidos de que no podrán entrar, Shrek y sus amigos hacen una galleta gigante con la ayuda del pastelero para entrar al castillo y lo logran. Cuando llegan, Fiona reconoce a Shrek y el príncipe Encantador la besa creyendo que había bebido la pócima y Fiona lo golpea, el hada madrina furiosa le lanza un hechizo a Shrek. Entonces, el rey Harold se da cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho, y se lanza heroicamente, protegiéndolos. Entonces, el hechizo rebota en su armadura, y le da en mitad del pecho al Hada Madrina. Harold desaparece, y sólo quedan sus ropas. El Hada Madrina queda extrañada con que el hechizo no le haya hecho nada a ella, levanta la varita de nuevo, grita ferozmente preparada para matar a Shrek, y, de repente, explota y se convierte en burbujas que desaparecen poco a poco cuando chocan contra el suelo. Sus gafas y su varita caen al suelo. Entonces, el rey Harold aparece convertido en rana y se disculpa con ellos por todo lo que había hecho, el reloj marca la medianoche y Shrek le propone a Fiona quedarse como están permanentemente pero ella decide que quiere ser feliz como eran antes y se convierten nuevamente en ogros junto con Burro que también vuelve a ser el de antes. Al final la fiesta sigue con Burro y Gato cantando Livin’ la vida loca. Luego a la mitad de los créditos iniciales, se muestra en una escena a Burro cantando solo con Shrek y Fiona bailando, llega el Gato con Botas con dos mujeres hermosas y lo invita a un club, pero no queria ir porque no tenia pareja, luego llega la dragona de repente, y de sorpresa le trae a Burro cinco bebes dragon-burros mutantes convirtiendo a Burro en padre. Banda sonora La música de Shrek 2 fue compuesta por Harry Gregson-Williams, pero además en la película se incluyeron temas vocales de diferentes artistas: # Accidentally in love, de Counting Crows # Holding out for a hero, de Frou Frou # Changes, de Butterfly Boucher y David Bowie # As lovers go (Ron Fair remix), de Dashboard Confessional # Funkytown, de Lipps, Inc. # I’m on my way, de Rich Price # I need some sleep, de Eels # Ever fallen in love, de Pete Yorn # Little drop of poison, de Tom Waits # You’re so true, de Joseph Arthur # People ain’t no good, de Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds # Fairy godmother song, de Jennifer Saunders # Livin’ la vida loca, de Ricky Martin # Bonus track: holding out for a hero, de Jennifer Saunders # Barracuda heart Premios * 2004 ** Annie *** '' Best Animated Feature'' ** BAFTA - Kids' Vote ** PFCS - Best Original Song ** Teen Choice - Choice Movie - Comedy * 2005 ** BMI Film & TV *** BMI Film Music Award *** Most Performed Song from a Film ** MTV Movie - Favorite Voice in an Animated Film ** People's Choice *** Favorite Animated Movie *** Favorite Animated Movie Star *** Favorite Movie Comedy *** Favorite Movie Villain *** Favorite Sequel ** Teen Choice - Choice Movie: Animated/Computer Generated Además obtuvo varias nominaciones para otros premios entre los que destacan dos nominaciones para los Oscars a Mejor película de animación y Mejor canción. Galería 2004 shrek 2.jpg gato con botas carita.jpg l_10755_0298148_e79e050f.jpg l_30053_0298148_a54a49d3.jpg l_298148_5ad1e2e5.jpg shrek 2 burro.jpg shrek 2 dragona.jpg shrek 2 el gato con botas.jpg shrek 2 fiona.jpg shrek 2 hada madrina.jpg shrek 2 padres de fiona.jpg shrek 2 shrek.jpg Véase también * Shrek * Shrek 3-D * Shrek Tercero * Shrek Forever After * Personajes de Shrek * El videojuego de la película Enlaces externos * Web oficial (inglés) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de DreamWorks Animation Categoría:Películas de 2004